The Fair 2018
The Fair 2018 was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was announced in Issue 72 of the Club Penguin Times. Fair games from last year's party returned and tickets were re-introduced. There were two ticket booths; at the Forest and the Great Puffle Circus Entrance where you could redeem tickets for prizes. The party introduced global prizes where new items would unlock based on the amount of tickets that the overall community gained. It could be accessed via the ticket interface. Games Items Free Items Prizes Forest Prizes Great Puffle Circus Entrance Prizes Global Prizes Stamps The following stamp was also available to collect during this party. Trivia *It is Club Penguin Rewritten's second fair. *Earned tickets were saved upon logging out, unlike The Fair 2017. *A few of the prizes were returning prizes from last year, but some were brand new prizes too. *It included a new Global Prizes feature in the ticket interface where the total of the community's tickets would contribute towards greater prizes, which included custom items. *Rockhopper stayed for this fair and Rookie was absent. *The Memory Card Game was relocated from the Beach, last year to the Forest this year. *Compared to last year's party, most rooms have been updated with a maroon, pink, cyan and yellow color scheme; with other rooms having minimal changes, retaining their original design. **However the Dance Lounge and Underground Pool party rooms did not make a reappearance. *It was shown in devcast that the Forest and the Great Puffle Circus Entrance originally used The Fair 2011's design from Club Penguin and the Prize Booth at the Forest used The Fair 2012's design as placeholders for the rooms and booth.https://youtu.be/7Z62rJloM9U?t=1729 They were changed in the final release. *The Pizza Parlor was originally going to be a custom version of the room from The Fair 2011, but instead it remained unchanged from that party.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z62rJloM9U&feature=youtu.be&t=5430 *Spin To Win was planned to appear, but was scrapped because of time constraints.https://imgur.com/a/eUAph5L Gallery Sneak Peeks Sneak peek fair.png|A sneak peek posted on Discord by Joee. The Fair 2018 Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek posted on Discord by Hagrid. Login Screen The Fair 2018 Sneak Peek Login.png|Login Screen Construction The Fair 2018 construction Beach.png|Beach Rooms The Fair 2018 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2018 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2018 Bonus Game Room.png|Bonus Games Room The Fair 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2018 Cove.png|Cove The Fair 2018 Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2018 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2018 Great Puffle Circus Entrance.png|Great Puffle Circus Entrance The Fair 2017 Great Puffle Circus.png|The Great Puffle Circus The Fair 2018 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club The Fair 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor The Fair 2018 Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2018 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2018 Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts The Fair 2018 Town.png|Town Other The Fair 2018 Temporary Forest.png|Earlier version of the Forest. The Fair 2018 Temporary Great Puffle Circus Entrance.png|Earlier version of the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. SWF Music *Main theme *Secondary theme *Minigame theme *Night Club References Category:2018 Category:The Fair 2018